bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinta Kanō/Alternate Future
Jinta is a young Shinigami, and one of few remianing capable of facing the Arrancar Averian. He, like his fellow Captains, Tyrell Nishiki and Kazuma Nishiki, stand in stoic defiance of Averian's attempts at domination. Appearance Jinta appears as a tall, young man with rosey red hair and a lean build. His eyes are a dark brown and he wears a dity-cloloured white shirt with a high, black collar. A scarf is also worn around his neck and his trousers are a dark brown colour. His zanpakuto is carried from a small sheath strapped to the outside of his right leg. Personality Jinta is calm, collected and always has an air of control. In stark contrast to the more daring actions of his friendKazuma, Jinta prefers to think before he leaps, and is often several steps ahead of others when it comes to planning. He is also quite manipulative and cunning, as he has been repeatidly able to repel Averian's superior numbers through calm thinking and flawless strategy. History Jinta was only a child, when Averian's forces made their first attack. He grew up very much surrounded by the war, but never actually joining it or taking an active role until he was accepted into the Shinō Academy. The Alteration Under the guidance and tutlage of Rikimaru Ichinose, Jinta's skills began to grow exceptionally quickly, until he recieved his first call up to the front lines after only three years in the Academy. This was in the form of Rikimaru's defence force, which were ordered to guard the 1st Division of the Rukon District, even though he was still technically a student. Although he saw fightning, it was little compared to that experienced by the Rukon Patrol Teams, who Jinta grew up admiring. The Gotei's Defeat After Averian joined his forces with that of the Shinigami/Demon hybrid, Kurayami, Averian himself moved to the front, Captain's Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura fell whilst battling him. It had been Rikimaru's force who were to provide reinforcement, but orders from the Central 46 Chambers stopped any reinforcement getting through, and the arriving Omnisukidō prevented anyone disobeying those orders, as the West Gate was under attack and needed immediate assistance. The whole scope of the war changed as a result, with the Gotei carrying out several unsuccesfal assaults, all the while loosing manpower to Averian's growing powers. Jinta had been apart of the latter raids alongside his mentor, Rikimaru, and saw his first action against as Arrancar, although he managed to come out the victor through superior planning. When the order for retreat was finally given, Rikimaru opted to remain behind and guard the Senkaimon as the Shinigami fled, alongside Yoshiro Kazuki and Sojiro Kori, with Yoshiro being killed personnally by Averian himself. Jinta was forced to flee, and was later picked up by Maki Zhijun some time after he repelled Averian. Many had thought Maki was dead by Kurayami's own hand. Training and The Return Maki took it upon himself to train Jinta, Kazuma and Tyrell Nishiki and took the three deep into the Dangai where he subjected them to brutal training in order to make them strong enough to challenge Averian. After their training was complete, the three friends traveled the realms, seeking out the scattered Gotei Forces and other spiritually aware and formed The Ryu Order, with Jinta acting as a Captain and head of planning and strategy. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Jinta's spiritual energy is calm in its entirerty, despite its strength, much like he himself is. Due to early training from Rikimaru Ichinose and later Maki Zhijun, Jinta has tremendous skills in hardening his spiritul energy to protect himself better in battle. Like Tyrell, his spiritual energy manifests as flames, but in contrast to Tyrell's red, Jinta's are white. Master Hakuda Specialist: Jinta's most used form of combat is Hakuda, and his skills easily surpass that of his mentors, and fellow Captains. Jinta prefers fast, precise strikes, but will use extremely powerful attacks when necessary. His attacks usually take the form of palm strikes, or finger jabs and he is incredibly skilled with kicks. When in Shikai, he is more than capable of defeating powerful foes using just his Hakuda and Shikai abilities. Kidō Master: Jinta's skill in Kido is rivaled only by that of Kazuma. Using his keen intellect, he is quite capable of performing both Hado and Bakudo at the same time to devestating effect, without a name or incantation and still retain quite a bit of their power. Jinta's skill is such, that he has developed his own unique Kidō and is proficcient in forbidden spells also. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō, developed by Jinta during his training in the Dangai. Jinta fights by surrounding his back and arms with pressurized Kidō, that shreds his shirt when activated. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions and tornado winds by spinning himself in a continuos circle. Expert Swordsman: Having the skill needed to defend himself from threats with his sword, Jinta prefers not to rely on it, leaving his skill high, but still very low when compared to others of his strength. Zanpakuto Samazamahi (Varying Fire): Samazamahi has a dark red blade, bright orange hilt wrapping and a cross guard that is a mixture of both colours sealed in the form of a wakizashi. All-in-all, the sword is reminiscent of flames and these colours dance when Jinta swings the blade. However, before the colours recede, they fade into a white colour, the reason Jinta is called "The White Fang", also refrencing the short size of his zanpakuto. Shikai Release: Samazamahi is released with the command “Spark”. When the command is uttered, Samazamahi and Jinta glow with a fantastic fiery aura, before Samazamahi’s blade, hilt and all, vanish, becoming a stream of flame that Jinta controls telepathically with his mind. This flame can take on various forms – swords, spears, axes, shields, ropes – and anything that could possibly be considered a weapon or defensive tool. When fighting in Shikai, Jinta has no sword, using only his Hakuda skills in conjunction with the flames to crush his enemies. :Shikai Special Abilities: Samazamahi’s true power lies in the manipulation of flames for various forms of attack and defence, and is considered by Jinta to be his “trump card”. The flames also come in three different colours, the offensive black flames, the defensive red flames and the white healing flames. :* Black Flames: The main offense possessed by Samazamahi is the black flames Jinta can generate after the release. These flames act completely separately to the normal red flame, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. These are the flames born when Samazamahi’s blade dissolves upon release, thus representing their attacking nature. :* Red Flames: The red flames, which could be considered Jinta's defence, react to any and all attacks directed toward Jinta by forming shields, barriers and obstacles to impede attackers and stop threats. These barriers are controlled telepathically by Jinta, and if he can physically see the attack, then his barriers will spring up. These flames are incredibly durable, taking the full brunt of ceros, sword swings and abilities of zanpakuto. These flames are born when Samazamahi’s hilt and crossguard dissolves. However, a sufficiently fast opponent will be able to attack before these shields can form, and the shield needs a slight interval of several seconds to recover before they can block another attack. :* White Flames: The white flames of Samazamahi are completely separate from the other flames that Kenji control. These flames, like the red variety, are controlled by Jinta telepathically and work to heal wounds inflicted upon Jinta during a battle. They can also heal allies, making it an effective ability during team battles. However, to heal larger wounds, a larger amount of spiritual energy is required, and coupled with the black flames acting completely seperately and requiring spiritual energy, it could easily come down to attacking, or healing. *'Shūchū gōu-en (Torrential Flame):' Jinta's strongest Shikai ability and his most deadly by far. Jinta condenses all the flames at his disposal and releases a torrent of flame towards his opponents in a form similar to a cero blast. Jinta can use this ability to a master level, and can fire it for porlonged periods easily. Bankai Release: Not yet Revealed. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Alternate Future Category:Captains Category:Male Category:Original Characters